


Bloccata nella neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gemma [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento pericoloso per Lapis.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 48) X si ritrova a chilometri da casa, in mezzo alla neve e con l'auto in panne
Series: Gemma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108154





	Bloccata nella neve

Bloccata nella neve

Lapis era rintanata in una caverna, con le mani giunte e le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. «Chissà se sono riuscita a mandare quel messaggio con la mia richiesta di aiuto prima che il cellulare si scaricasse del tutto» sussurrò, il suo volto era in parte nascosto dai suoi corti capelli blu. Tremava, i suoi vestiti color cielo e mare erano leggeri, la sua pelle era bluastra, il fiato le si condensava davanti la bocca. All’esterno sulla foresta cadevano dei fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno e lei li guardava con aria terrificata. "La macchina doveva proprio abbandonarmi in mezzo al nulla? Non pensavo che avrei passato così il Natale". I suoi arti erano intirizziti, faticava a muoversi, il naso le pizzicava dolorosamente e la vista andava via via scemando.

«Steven, sbrigati a trovarmi».


End file.
